Boxing Champion
Boxing Champion is an episode made by RandomzSunfish239901. In this episode, Cashew has to beat Boxer in a boxing tournament. Starring *Cashew *Boxer Featuring *Nifty Appearances *Shelly *Nina (Green) *Sam *Loony *Sharpy *Flaky Plot Boxer is, yet again, seen training for a big tournament. He sits down on a bench and drinks a bottle of water. He gets up, and kicks a punching bag. He punches the same punching bag multiple times, and sees on a poster that the tournament's tomorrow. Laughing heartily, he decides to take a break. Meanwhile, Cashew decides to start boxing to win the Golden Glove. He asks Nifty to help him train. Nifty reluctantly agrees, and starts helping him. Through a montage, Cashew is seen with big muscles. He sees Boxer, who grins at him eagerly. He, heartily, tells him that the match is tomorrow. Cashew, slightly worried, has Nifty comfort him. Cashew eats a peanut, and goes back to training. One night later, Cashew is seen in the ring, waiting to fight. In the crowd, Nifty cheers for Cashew. Cashew's first opponent, Sharpy, has spikes on his boxing gloves. Cashew punches him, and Sharpy stabs Cashew square in the jaw. Angry, Cashew punches Sharpy many times in the face. With one final punch, Cashew knocks both of Sharpy's eyes out. As Sharpy bleeds to death, Flaky freaks out over the sight of Sharpy's blood and faints, causing her to fall on a knife, impaling her stomach and spine. Cashew's next opponent, Loony, honks at him. Cashew roars, and defeats Loony instantly. Though not killing Loony, he is carried on the shoulders of Boxer, when he slips on a puddle, cracking his skull. Cashew roars in anger, and waits for the final opponent, Boxer. Boxer grins evilly at Cashew, knowing he'd beat him. Cashew tries hitting him, but Boxer keeps evading his punches by jumping around Cashew. Cashew finally grabs Boxer and punches him in the face a few times. Boxer rapidly punches Cashew in the stomach, then in the face. Cashew wipes a tooth off his face, and grabs Boxer. He throws him, but Boxer grabs Cashew's ear and rips it off. Cashew, still fighting, grabs Boxer and pushes him with all of his force into the rope around the ring, slicing Boxer to pieces. Cashew cheers, along with the huge crowd. Just as Cashew is about to accept the Golden Glove, he dies of blood loss and falls, pushing over a pole that crushes many GTF's and Nifty. The episode ends with Shelly's hand pulling Cashew out of the ring. Deaths *Sharpy's eyes are punched out of his head. *Flaky's impaled by a knife. *Loony slips on a puddle. *Boxer is sliced to pieces by the rope surrounding the boxing ring. *Cashew dies of blood loss. *Many GTF's (and Nifty) are crushed when the pole falls on them. Trivia *Shelly can be seen multiple times within the crowd. At the end, only her hand is seen. *This is the first time Boxer is seen actually boxing. *Sam is seen in the crowd as well. Nina is seen helping Sharpy train in the background of the montage. *This is the first time Loony dies. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Episodes